Haruhis long lost twinsister
by the calm type
Summary: my first fanfic ever.Can kari help haruhi out of a love triangle? Can the Host Club help kari to move on? ratet T to be sure. If you don't like Mary Sues better don't read. R
1. Chapter 1

Twinsister

Summary: Haruhi discovers that she has a twin sister from which she was separated eleven years ago. When Rikari returns to her father and sister they discover that they can give each other more than just a sister- it turns out that both of them need advise in some ways. Will Haruhi and the Host Club be able to help Kari moving on from the shadows of her past? Can Kari her sister who is currently caught in a love-triangle help to discover her true feelings ?

Pairings after review.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. It belongs to Bisco Hatori and sadly enough there is no chance that this might change in the nearer future.**

**Prologue:**

I really hate hospitals; I decided when I went into the room. He lay at the bed, completely covered in bandages and connected to various machines that all made different but annoying kinds of '_Beep-Beep_'. 'Kari. You're here. I'm glad you managed it in time.'

'In time? What do you mean 'in time'?' I nearly managed to ignore my desperation. He was dying. We both knew he was. Denying wouldn't help him. He was the one who picked me up in the streets of one of the worst parts of Osaka when I was six years old and could merely remember anything more about me than my name. He was the one who got me a place in an orphanage and visited me three times a week. He had taught me nearly everything I knew and made me the person I am today. I don't even know why he did that for me. I loved him more than my life. My big brother, my best friend, my family and the love of my life.

He was dying.

'Listen Kari! I don't want you to stay here. You won't be safe once I'm gone.'

'I don't mind. Once you're gone my life won't be worth living.'

'Don't say such a thing! I want you to live on and I want you to enjoy the life you're living.'

'Where else could I go?'

He smiled-How could he smile while he was dying?!- and gave me this sad and loving look I will never be able to forget. 'I have found your family, Rikari Fujioka.'

'What…?! But how?...' unbelievable. I remembered merely three things from back then: 1. I was called Kari by the ones I loved. 2. My sister was Haru and looked just like me. 3. One day three men took me away from the playground and brought me to an old couple who called me their daughter and from whom I ran away with the first chance I got.

'Your father and your twin sister are living in Tokyo. I got you a plane ticket and a scholarship test for pupils with great art skills in a prestigious school. Please take this opportunity. Please live, Kari, do it for me.'

I mistrusted my voice when the tears finally broke out from my tight control. I simply nodded.

I could see that he was relieved. 'Thank you.' He whispered.

And my world went dark.

A week after the funeral I finally stood in front of an ordinary apartment door where the two members of my family that were still alive now lived. They knew about me coming and I had gotten a little information from the private detective who had found them. My mother had died by an illness two years after I was kidnapped. My father was an okama and worked in a gay bar. Haruhi, my twin sister went to the same school I would attend with my scholarship for arts- Ouran High School.

I bit my lip and finally managed to ring the bell. In Tokyo it was the beginning of the spring break so though it was 10.00am both my sister and my father would be here to welcome me.

The door opened and a girl with short brown hair -the same color as mine- looked at me. This moment was one of the weirdest in my life- it's strange to know that you have a twin but seeing this twin right before you after being separated for nearly eleven years is definitely not describable. I was surprised when I immediately recognized her. 'Haru.' Our bond was back the moment I whispered her name. 'Kari' she smiled and a single tear ran down her cheek.

The next moment we hugged each other tightly. How could I forget her? We had been two halves of a whole and in a kind we were still. I knew she thought the same thing when I looked in her eyes. I also recognized that she was happy- don't know how to explain it but she had a good life. I was glad she was happy and this was the first positive emotion I had for two weeks.

Maybe he was right. Maybe my life was worth living.

'Come in. We have to talk about a lot.' She said smiling. Surely she had recognized my sadness just as I had recognized her happiness.

'Rikari !!' I remembered this voice; not as well as Harus but well enough to know it was my Okama-father. I smiled. 'Hi Dad. Long time no see.'

I hadn't left Harus side and our fingers were still locked so he pulled us into a big family hug. We went in the kitchen and sat down. Haru made tea and I gave them the cookies and the gifts I had brought. Then I began to tell them my story as far as I knew it. I didn't let anything out, not about him, not about his families business or the reasons I had left Osaka. They listened calm and when I finally told them that I had made every trail that could lead people to my past or my past to me vanish, we agreed, that it wasn't important any longer.

Later, Dad had to go to work and it was Harus turn to tell me about her life. It seemed to me that both of our lives could give great material for a Shojo Manga. But while mine so far had been one for the tragic and unusual sad Romance, hers seemed to be one of the Humor and Gender-Bender genre.

In slight disbelief I heard stories about a crazy 'Host Club', his members and my poor indebted sister. Though, when I asked her if I should pay her debt for her, she smiled and refused. I could tell she liked these guys very much. But the last week before the spring break hadn't been good for either of us. Two guys from the club had confessed their love to her- Hikaru, one of another pair of twins, tough he had done it before but he seemingly did it again when the other one finally realized he loved her- the second one was called Tamaki and according to Haru he was an idiot. She was confused and unsure and I could tell she feared that she might tear apart this club. Yeah, they must be damn important to her. She refused both of them to not bring the club in danger without asking herself whether she liked one of them or not- I could tell that too though till now I didn't think that she had ever considered herself to fall in love with anybody.

Tired we went to bed. From tomorrow on I would get my own room but for tonight I would sleep in Harus.

We had the whole spring break to get to know each other again.

'Mommy!! I wanna go see Haruhiiiii !! What if she has been kidnapped agai-'

'Tamaki.' The demon lord's voice was dangerously calm. 'She didn't want any of us come visit her because she has very important family affairs to manage. Her father told me the same thing and asked me to prevent visits just like these. So shut up and go back to sleep. It's 3.00 in the morning, Idiot.'

'But I have to go and safe my daughter!!'

'Didn't you recognize she isn't your daughter when you confessed to her?' Kyoya asked angry. _Maybe I should prevent him being able to phone me in the middle of the night._

'She just wanted things to stay like they were!' answered the Host Club King childish.

'So just let HER stay where she is right now! At the moment she is probably sleeping. Phone her tomorrow if you want to but do NOT visit without her permission! AND DO NOT PHONE ME IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT!!'

Without waiting for an answer the low blood pressure demon lord hang up his phone and turned back to sleep.

'Baka!' he murmured.

I hope you liked this chapter. Please write and review. Ah, and yes, I already know Kari is a Mary Sue but I simply want the host club to be happy and as I'm not a yaoi fangirl I figured out there's no way to find a solution without an OC… xD


	2. Chapter 2

Twinsister Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Ouran High School Host Club sights**

**A first day at Ouran High**

The two girls stood in the entrance hall. They were twins, sisters, but nobody would have a difficult time to tell them apart because one of them had actually short cut hair and was wearing a boy's uniform. Most of the pupils took the honor student Fujioka Haruhi for a guy and only a certain club knew better. The other girl was wearing the well known ugly yellow dress and she damned herself for being able to buy her school uniform. Her hair was shoulder-long and for the first day hidden under a baseball cap and she was wearing sunglasses. She was exactly the same height as Haruhi, her name was Kari and they had agreed that they wouldn't let the pupils know they were twins for the first day so Haruhi and the Host Club could figure out a way to keep Haruhis gender hidden.

The pupils around noticed the new girl next to the host club member and whispered curious because they were holding hands.

'Ehh, 'Haruhi-KUN, why the hell are they staring at us …?'

'Don't worry. Ignore it and you'll be alright, Kari.'

'HAAAAAAARUUUUUUUHIIIIII!! MY ONE AND ONLY CHILD !! DADDY IS SO GLAD THAT YOU SURVIVED WITHOUT HIM-' an overprotective Tamaki ran to her but before he could squeeze her in a hug he was dragged away by a pair of red haired twins. _ This must be Tamaki and Hikaru and Kaoru…_ 'Oye, tono, I thought we were your sons, too?' one of them teased the King. 'HARUHII COME TO DADDY!!' Haruhi ignored them and turned to her sister. 'Should I help you in the secretary? '

'No, thank you, Haru. I'll see you in class.' Kari turned and left, smiling about these guys.

'Ne, Haru-chan, who is that girl?' Hunni pulled Haruhis sleeve. She turned around and saw the rest of the Host Club standing behind her.

'Indeed. Who is that girl? In my files there's nothing mentioned about a new student.' added Kyoya.

'I will tell you guys later about her. Now I've got to go to class or else I'll be late.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Class 1 A please greet your new member, Fujioka Rikari, a new scholarship student at Ouran.'

'I'm honored to meet you guys.' Kari bowed. ' Please call me Kari.'

The class whispered as she walked towards her desk in the row before Haruhi and the twins and sat down. She recognized that one of the twins sat behind her.

'Have you heard? She-' '-holding hands with Haruhi-' '-new in school-' 'already met the host club-'

She sighed. They were already talking about her though she had only been here for half an hour._ Well I guess this is what it means to be the twin of one of the famous host club members…_

In the breaks during the day she got to know the twins and Haruhis fangirls from the Host Club who asked her questions without interruptions. The Junior and even the Senior members of the club came too, and therefore she vanished during the beginning of the second break and reappeared again at the early beginning of the next lesson. She came through the day like this but both of the girls were glad when class ended. They agreed that Kari would pick Haruhi up after club and Kari went to her private piano and singing lessons.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxI

t were the last minutes of the club and Haruhi served her last customers, three very possessive girls. She gave them a natural smile and told them goodbye. Giggling they left the room and a tired Haruhi sank into the couch. She heard a little laughter from behind her and the whole Host Club turned to the girl that was leaning against the door. 'This sure was interesting, Nee-san.' Kari grinned. Tamaki's and the twins jaw fell open. 'NN-NEE-san? You do know that Haruhi is a girl?' 'Didn't I call her my sister a second ago? You MUST be Tamaki. Am I right?' she asked Haruhi.

'Yeah you are. Guys, this is Kari. My sister who found us again after she vanished when we were little.'

'But she's the same age as you!! ' Hikaru said.

'He isn't the fastest, is he? Listen, Hikaru, we are TWINS.'

With this Kari took of her cap and the sunglasses. Her brown hair fell down to her shoulders and her hazel eyes proved what she just said, though the look in her eyes wasn't as innocent as Haruhis. Right now they were filled with sarcasm.

' Wow. Look, Takashi, Haru-chan and Kari-chan really do look alike!' Hunny said.

'Ah.' Replied Mori.

'Well that's what I just said. So what will you tell your customers?'

Hikaru and Kaoru looked at each other. _Are we the only ones who recognized she told us apart right now?_ Thought Kaoru.

'How did you manage not to appear in any of my files?' Kyoya interrupted suddenly.

The sisters changed a fast look, unsure just for a second, but only Kyoya and the two Seniors saw it.

'Well you couldn't say that my life was very interesting up until now. I was raised in an orphanage and was talented enough to get a scholarship and find my family.' Kari answered confidently.

'I see. So I guess we will tell the customers exactly this story though of course we will make clear that you and Haruhi are fraternal twins what will help us to keep her gender hidden.'

'So this is settled. Then we've got to leave now.' Haruhi said.

'We still need to decide our next topic.' Said Kyoya. 'Renge has gone back to France so we have to get ideas by our own now.'

'I'm sure you will come up with something as eccentric as expensive by your own, like you always do.' Haruhi argued. 'Please excuse us for today. '

Tamaki looked up and suddenly got to life from a frozen I-have-to-realize-it-I-have-to-realize-it-…-form and ran to Kari. 'I am so glad that my sweet daughter has found a sister just as sweet as her. Don't worry, my princess, Daddy will adopt you too!! Finally Haruhi will become much more feminine through the appearance of a gently-caring sister that shows her the mysteries and the beauty of female maidens…'

'Does he actually try to adopt me or is it just a stupid joke?' Kari asked bluntly. Tamaki abruptly stopped talking and went into his corner of woe.

'You should really feel very honored-''-that tono wants to adopt you.' Said Hikaru and Kaoru. '' But more important: Can you tell us right now which one is Hikaru? '' they grinned.

'This one is Hikaru and this one is Kaoru.' Said Kari and pointed out the right ones.

'She is right.' Added Haruhi. 'So are we allowed to leave now?'

'Yes. We will come up with something spontaneous tomorrow.' Kyoya answered.

_Damn rich bastards._ Haruhi thought when she left with Kari.

'I like Kari-chan. She seems to be a nice girl. What do you think, Takashi?' asked the small Senior his cousin. 'Agree.' Mori replied calmly.

'She seems to be as interesting as Haruhi is.' Kyoya added. _I still wonder how not even the slightest bit of information got to me._

Hikaru and Kaoru were still in shock about what they had found out today. The two people who were able to tell them apart were actually twins themselves!

And of course Tamaki had already regenerated and was currently making plans to bring out Haruhis female side with the help of Kari.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hope you liked this Chapter. Well this is what I'm doing when I should just be busy studying chemistry…

Any favored pairings yet? Please let me know through reviews.


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

Twinsister Chapter 3

**Twinsister Chapter 3**

**(I**** do NOT own Ouran High School Host Club)**

**Fights and Questions **

The next morning when Haruhi and Kari arrived at school, every pupil already knew about the strange new girl that had the same name as a certain host club member…

Wild rumours were coming up about the girl being either Haruhi-kuns fiancée or- his secret WIFE.

And once again only a certain club knew better.

When the two girls entered the classroom, Kari earned a few suspicious glares. It seemed to her that the girls in her class were whispering about her or Haruhi but she followed her sister's advice and ignored it.

'' Good morning Haruhi and Kari-chan'' two familiar voices shouted across the classroom.

Haruhi sighted. 'Here I go again…'

Kari smirked to her and went to her table next to the window and in the row before Kaoru.

_I'm glad __that I don't sit in front of Hikaru. According to Haru I doubt I would be able to learn anything with his silly pranks all the time. Even right now I'm still a target way too easy to reach…_she thought.

She was glad she managed to keep on during class with only a little teasing and hints about being twins only the four of them understood. She found the twins very amusing, though, and laughed about the tricks they played on their maths teacher.

During the breaks the older Club members came over like yesterday, inviting her to the club activities in the afternoon.

'We need to know you better, Kari-chan, as you are such an important person for Haruhi…'

Tamaki explained (This was just the beginning of his 10- minute talk about female beauty).

Finally threatened by Hunnis cutest look which she couldn't resist, she gave in and agreed to come over to visit for half an hour after lunch.

She didn't recognize the furious glares of three of Haruhis fangirls who were in a crazy rage right now. 'That's unbearable!! We have to show this commoner bitch where her place is!'

' I have a plan.' One of them said.' Let's just go to these guys from the karate-club…'

Nobody recognized this little conversation except… a certain shadow king.

He pretended not to hear them working out their plan. _Well I didn't expect things to turn out like this. We surely need to make official that they are twins soon before something happens to Kari. Though in this case there might be merits if we wait until the right point of time. _He thought.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kari went alone along the halls of Ouran. It was lunch time and as she hadn't been hungry she excused herself to go and take a look at the art rooms. Right now she was on her way to the third music room to join the club activities when she suddenly heard steps behind her in the lonely hallway. She didn't mind until she heard other persons come from the other direction too. A slight feeling of déjà-vu caught her but she told herself that things like the ones she thought about were very unlikely to happen in such a prestigious school like Ouran.

Though when the three boys circled her she had the slight feeling that she might have been wrong…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At the same time, Haruhi wondered where Kari might have gone.

'She should have been here by now. You guys know where she could be?'

The hosts didn't know, she could tell from their faces, except- Kyouya looked up from his laptop.

'Indeed, I fear I know where she is. Recently I got some information by chance…'

He told them what he had heard and what he had found during his research.

'WHAT?? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL DADDY SOONER??' Tamaki screamed.

'I didn't know for sure yet.' He replied calm.

'We can argue later. Let's hurry now and help Kari-chan.' they all looked at a surprisingly serious Hunni-sempai.

Then they nodded and ran out of the room, dragging Haruhi along who didn't look quite as worried as she should have, Kyoya, Hunni and Mori noticed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'You see, we actually don't want to hurt you. So this is only gonna be a warning: Keep yourself away from the Host Club, especially from Fujioka Haruhi.' The biggest of the boys said. 'You understood?'

'Yeah, I do.' Kari yawned. 'Would now please make way for me? I'm already late and I don't want to keep Haru waiting.' She said.

'It seems to me you don't understand. Keep away from them.' The boy grabbed Kari by her shoulders.

This moment, the host club ran around the corner. 'Kari!' Tamaki yelled.

But before even Hunni and Mori could make a move, Kari ducked, removed the boy's hands from her shoulder, tore his feet away and made him fall to the ground. When the other two boys tried to attack her, she made a simple step to her left, turned around and ducked, making it look like dancing, like the easiest thing in the world. She punched them at three points at their chests and they collapsed next to their club mate.

Then she turned around to a jaw-dropped host club. 'Hey guys. I'm sorry I'm late but it seems I've gotta clean up some mess first.' She then turned around and said in the direction of the corner: 'I saw you already. Come out and explain why you three sent these guys after me.

You know it isn't very intelligent to mess up with a student who got his scholarship for special skills in every kind of arts, which includes material arts…'

'…' Slowly the three afraid looking girls came around the corner.

'Well? We also want an explanation why you would attack the twin sister of one of our members.' Said Kyoya who had recovered the fastest.

The girls looked surprised. 'Twin sister? We thought Rikari-san was Haruhi-kuns wife!'

'Wife?' Kari giggled.' At this age? Man you would really believe something like this ??'

She couldn't hold on and burst into laughter.

'WW-Wife? 'Tamaki asked. 'Kari-chan lied to us… but how can my daughter be married??' he looked around and when he saw that everyone ignored him he went into his corner of woe.

'So you were jealous?' asked Haruhi bluntly. The girls blushed and nodded. 'Well that is kind of sweet from you, but you mustn't hurt other people every time I'm with another girl:'

'It's okay, Haru. I forgive them because they care about you. And it was really funny,too.'

Kari said, still giggling. 'Wife…'

The girls got teary eyes. 'Thank you, Kari-san. You're such a kind person'

'Um, well, yeah, thanks…' Kari replied unsure.

Kyoya decided it was time to remind the other Hosts of their duties. 'We have to hurry back to the club. We are already late. Haruhi, I will add 5000 yen to your debt for causing trouble through your customers.'

'No you won't.' Kari said with a sharp voice. The entire Host Club turned to see her facing the shadow king. 'It was merely Haruhis fault that these girls went crazy. Though if you insist on earning money from this little incident, I will pay for it.' She said.

'I'm okay with this, Kari. It happens from time to time but I can work it out.' Haruhi said.

'No way. I won't pay your debt because you don't want me to, but I will not let your debt increase. You know, at this rate you're gonna be indebted until college.'

Haruhi sighted. 'Do as you want to, nee-chan. Well, let's hurry up now.'

The hosts wondered about their odd conversation._ Would Kari actually be able to pay of Haruhis debt? Where would she get the money from? _

For the vice-president this was the last prove that he would have to do some more research about Rikari Fujioka.

* * *

'Ne, Kari-chan, you fought rather well. You know these guys were at the karate-club?' asked Hunni on their way back.

'They are? Then I've got to find another dojo to improve my skills at material arts, these guys were rather slow. Thank you for the compliment, Hunni-sempai. When it comes from you it is worth the trouble of beating up these guys.' She smiled at the smaller senior.

'Where did you learn?' Mori asked her suddenly.

She stiffened a little moment and then said in a neutral voice: 'A very good friend taught me.'

'Back in the orphanage?' asked Hunni curiously. Haruhi, who had went before them, let them catch up to her now and took Kari's hand.

'Nee-chan what do we want to cook this evening?' she asked loudly. 'They have a sale of meat in the supermarket today.'

Thankfully Kari looked her sister in the eyes. Haru had just rescued her in time before the memories would awake.

'Well I don't know. You are much better at cooking than I will ever be.'

Hunni and Mori exchanged a look. This was defintly weird. Why would the sisters avoid talking about Kari's past?

* * *

When they arrived at the third music room there were already a few girls waiting for them.

Kari spend her time with Haruhi and her customers and this afternoon, every girl in the school was informed about Haruhi-kuns long lost twin sister, what caused a lot of crying girls about the unlucky destiny and the happy end of such a tragic story… Most girls requested Haruhi for that day and wanted to hear the story told by Haruhi and Kari themselves.

The other pair of twins implied their tragic story in their twincest act, Kaoru crying about how lonely he would be without his brother and Hikaru holding him tightly in front of a bunch of ecstatic screaming moe-fangirls.

Tamaki reassured every customer he would search her forever until he found her if she was kidnapped.

Kyoya looked in silent awe at their rate of profit.

So things went as usual in the Host Club.

Kari also got to know Kasanoda-kun this afternoon. Amused she recognized the jealous attitude the hosts had towards him. He had become Haruhis best friend in the last months, recognizing he had no chance that she would ever fall in love with him he had finally gotten over her. Now he was very curious abut his best friends twin sister. Kari liked that guy. He really had helped Haruhi when Tamaki and Hikaru had confessed to her and she didn't know what to do. Right now the three of them and two regular customers sat around the table and talked about Kari's and Haruhis story.

'I can't believe everybody thought you were married. Right know it's obviously you two are siblings.' A customer giggled. Kari laughed, too. 'Yeah, isn't it funny? I still haven't gotten over it.'

'Yeah. And nobody bothered to ask us if it was true.' Haruhi sighted.

'Ano, Kari-san, do you have a boyfriend ?' asked Kasanoda, what immediately caused every host to turn around and listen to their conversation. Kari stared in the empty air for a second, and then she bit her lip and forced a smile on her face. She shook her head.

'Actually no. I was never the type for this fluffy romantic stuff. I'm not made for Romance.'

'You had a bad experience?' said the other girl pitiful. 'Er, kinda, yes, but I really don't wanna talk 'bout it' She said with this little hint of slang in her language she always got when she talked about something painfully, Haruhi recognized. She looked her sister in the eyes and took her hand silently.

'I'm sorry, Kari-san. I didn't mean to hurt you. 'Said Kasanoda depressed.

'It's okay. You didn't know.' Kari gave him the spitting image of Haruhis smile and he blushed slightly. 'I really don't care anymore.'

She squeezed her twins hand even tighter as she said it.

'So what about you, Haruhi-kun? You have someone you care about?' asked the first girl.

'Well the truth is, I don't really know.' Haruhi answered honestly.

The ears of the other Host Club members grew even bigger, if that was possible by now.

'I'm still unsure about it…'

Now Kari looked her sister questioning in the eyes. Haruhi formed with her lips the word _later_ and concentrated on the people who sat around her table, avoiding any Hosts look.

'This is really great. Haruhi-kun actually is really honest with his feelings.' a girl swooned.

_Yeah she is. What a pity she doesn't really know them. But well, at least she's honest._ Kari thought sarcastic. They would have to talk later. She had recognized the different looks each member had shot towards her sister. Kyoya and Hunni had looked quite alarmed though they tried successfully to hide it behind a serious face. Tamaki and Hikaru had gazed at her in true shock and right now they were moving like robots. Kaoru had first checked on his brother before he had send Haruhi an actually worried look. Mori was the only one she could not read. He still looked with his stoic but kind of intensive gaze at Tamaki and Haruhi. This was quite interesting. Maybe she should later talk to the two seniors about the situation. They seemed to be the best observants and though at least Hunni hided it quite well, they surely thought the most about each member and their feelings.

She met Moris eyes when he looked at Haruhi the next time. He raised one eyebrow and she nodded slightly towards him. He nodded back and then turned to his own customers.

_Seems I'm not the only one who cares._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After club, Haruhi wanted to leave as early as possible. She excused herself to Kari and gave her a pleading look. Kari sighted and agreed that she would take their bags and go get their homework from class so her sister could run away.

When she arrived at the third music room for the last time of the day, she found herself being stared at by six silent Hosts.

'Well, I'm gone then. See you tomorrow.'

'You know where Haruhi is?' asked Kaoru her calm.

She gave them an excusing look. 'Well she went ahead because she didn't want to miss the sale at the supermarket.'

'This isn't good. We need to discuss some things with her.' Kyoya said.

Kari sighted and turned around. 'I do not think discussing with you guys would help her right now. She already regrets what she said this afternoon.'

'And what if we don't? She refused both of us, tono and me and now there might be a chance…' he stopped when her eye met his.

'Didn't I say I don't think it would help her right now? Just give her a little time to think and a little space to breathe, Hikaru. She REALLY doesn't now yet.'

The hosts gave Kari asking looks. 'And neither do I.' she added.

'And if I did, she would have known first and it would surely not be my turn to clean this mess, she's gotten herself in, up. Though I will help her at least. She's my sister.'

'And the rest of your conversation with Casanova?' Tamaki asked in one of his rare really serious moments.

'Huh?' Kari asked.

'The part about Kari-chans past.' Hunni said.

Kari narrowed her eyes.

'Well, this surely is none of your business, don't you agree?'

She didn't wait for an answer, turned around and left.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Ne, Takashi, Kari-chan is surely a good fighter, isn't she?'

The seniors were talking on their way home.

'Hai. She also recognized the problem immediately.' Hunnis cousin added.

'We should ask her if she wants to train in our dojo, she is looking for one, right?'

'Hai.'

'Well I hope she can help Haru-chan to sort out her feelings.'

'She will.' Answered Mori. 'She knows what to do.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Do you want to talk about it?' asked Kari.

'I don't know what to say. My head feels like it will burst if I think about it more.' Answered Haruhi in grief.

'Well, this isn't a problem you can solve with pure logic. You have to take your feelings in account. And you surely need some more time. I know this sounds silly, but you have to listen to your heart. Just trust your emotions.'

'This really is silly. I don't even know how to do that.'

'See what I mean? Take your time. Trust me, it works.'

Late at night, Kyoya Otori sat in front of his computer.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Nothing. I found nothing about her. There isn't even a report from the orphanage. The only things I found are her report from the middle school in Osaka and her scholarship test. Anything else vanished! Damn it!_

He really hated not having information about a person, especially if it was a person that close to a member of their little family.

_We don't know if we can trust her._

But he was Kyoya Otori and he always got what he wanted.

He took his cellphone and called a reliable private detective.


	4. Chapter 4

Twinsister Chapter 4 Twinsister Chapter 4

**I do not own Ouran High School Host Club.**

**Swapping**

'This is horrible' Haruhi said in desperation. 'I need some time to think.'

'Well why don't you pretend that you are sick?' asked Kari her twinsister.

Haruhi had told her customers that she didn't actually know if she was in love- and her fans had swooned about Haruhi being absolutely honest about her feelings. But Kari knew the real misery: Two guys from the host club had confessed to her former absolute oblivious sister and now the entire host club tried to either win Haruhis heart or to prevent any more fighting between Hikaru and Tamaki.

'Pretending I'm sick? Are you insane? I've got to go to school or I will loose my scholarship. And even if it would work they probably would come visiting me after school to see if I'm alright. And Kyoya would add it to my debt, no doubt about that.'

She was really pissed; she talked with an angry tone in her voice since nearly a week.

'I cannot continue like this. I am simply not able to concentrate properly with either Hikarus or Tamaki's gaze on me. I don't want to be in my shoes any longer, you could say.'

Kari thought about what her sister just had said. Haru was right, she would freak out too, if she was in Harus shoes though probably not as fast as Haru… The idea hit her like a sudden strike of lightening: 'Nee-chan, this is it!' she laughed.

Haruhi gave her a strange look. 'No it isn't, Kari, that's the problem…'

'No, I mean what if we swapped shoes? What if we would actually swap roles?'

'Sooner or later they will find out.' Haruhi said.

'But it could give you at least a bit free time'

Kari's sister thought about the idea. 'Well, it could hardly get worse than it is right now. Let's do it.' She said.

'Oh that is gonna be so funny!' Kari grinned excited. 'All we need is gonna be two wigs that look like our hair so I don't have to cut mine. Let's go shopping for our little prank right now!'

Haruhi sighted in relief. No doubt Kari resembled a certain pair of mischievous twins in some points of humour…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day was the second day; Haruhi wore the girl's uniform in Ouran. The size fitted her perfectly, just as Kari looked like her on normal days (if there were anything or any time at Ouran you could dare to call normal).Even their father hadn't recognized it during breakfast.

The wigs just fitted perfectly, and they didn't even warm up although they had used a special kind of glue so there couldn't be any accidents.

When they got into the classroom, Hikaru blushed at the sight of the sisters. But when the twins tried to pull Haruhi (Kari) towards her desk, said crossdresser seemed not to notice, turned coincidentally around and made a little step sideward. The twins bumped their heads against each other and fell to the floor. Haruhi didn't recognize this either as she stood with her back to the twins. She gave her sister the hint of a really evil grin before she turned around and said with a surprised look: 'Hikaru, Kaoru, good morning. Why are you lying on the floor?'

Kari (Haruhi), who sat at her desk reading a book she had borrowed from her sister, bit her tongue to suppress her laughter. Today she would be as safe as one could be from the twins and Tamaki.

During the different lessons,the current Haruhi ignored the twin's tries to catch her attention even more than she did on usual days. She forced herself not to react with all of her material arts discipline she had. But it was really good to see their faces as she avoided, of course by pure luck, every trap they had for her. She even made their plan to cover her with a bucket of glue backfire at themselves when she pretended to bump into Kaoru accidentally and made him cover Hikaru with glue.

This one was the hardest. She had a really difficult time not to burst into laughter. Though she tried really hard she couldn't remove the big grin from her face at a whole. A little evil smirk remained.

'You didn't try again to play a trick on me, did you?' she asked with played relief.

'Guys, I don't think this is your lucky day. And also-'she turned to Hikaru who was just stairing at her in disbelief '-capturing a girls heart does not necessary mean to cover her in glue.'

She left the room, not holding back the big grin anymore._ I hope they learned their lesson._

'Kaoru did you recently think that our toy isn't as usual today?' Hikaru asked.

'Yeah. I wonder where her sudden change in attitude comes from. And I doubt that anybody could avoid this number of pranks by pure luck.' Kaoru thought about it. Could it be…?

'Maybe Kari taught her some material arts moves.' Hikaru suggested, wondering about Haruhis twin.

'I doubt that. I think, this time, we fell for a trick, Haruhi played on us.'

'Huh? How could that be? Haruhi never plays tricks on anybody.' Hikaru said confused.

'Well, you did see her smirk, didn't you? Do you think Haruhi could ever smirk like that? It was almost like Kyoyas!' Kaoru argued.

'No, I would have said it was impossible. But who else-'Hikaru said. Then finally the penny had dropped. He wanted to kick himself in his stupid dumbass for not seeing it sooner.

'Yeah, this time they really got us.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The trick worked well the whole afternoon, though in the moment the sisters had met the other pair of twins in their classroom again, they knew the swapping would end after the club time. But for now Hikaru and Kaoru went along and kind of joined their prank. And they even let the current Kari head away for the library, earning a thankful gaze from the current Haruhi.

_Maybe they even learned more than I wanted to teach._ Hikaru hadn't been possessive towards the current Kari though he could have been with no difficulties. Maybe they had asked themselves why they would swap and had found the right reason. No one could understand such a move better than Hikaru and Kaoru.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

During the club, everything _would have been _ordinary if the current Haruhi hadn't thought of something special to appeal customers. Not only she was much more flirtactive today, she also had brought a surprise along that she had sadly forgotten to tell her sister about.

Baby photos.

Of course no photos that could actually show Haruhis real gender but definitely Baby photos of two dark haired twin babies. She had made an album with every photo she could find of their early childhood from the age of two months to three and a half year.

Not only did She attract every girl that came to the Host Club, the Hosts found themselves looking into the direction of Haruhis crowded table and looking for excuses to go over there.

'Haru-chans behaviour is a bit weird today; don't you think so, Takashi? Asked the cute looking senior.

'Hai.' Mori replied.

'It might be a good change in attitude for one day but I hope she won't stay like this. Haruhi is the natural after all.' Said Kyoya without looking up from his laptop.

'I don't think so.' Said Kaoru when he came to the corner the elder Hosts sat. 'Do you think, Hikaru?' 'No… it might just be Kari-chans arrival.' Hikaru replied.

'They swapped' Mori said. Hikaru and Kaoru looked at each other.

'I thought so too. But I wasn't sure yet.' Agreed the shadow king. 'Let's just ask the experts in swapping.' Mori, Hunni and Kyoya turned to the twins. 'Did Haru-chan and Kari-chan just swap roles?' Hunni asked them.

'Yeah they did.' Kaoru said. 'We recognized when Kari avoided and backfired our pranks for the whole morning.' Hikaru added.

'Why wouldn't you tell us?' Kyoya asked the two of them.

'Well we figured out that Haruhi might need a break from us arguing over her.' Kaoru said.

Hikaru looked to the floor. 'We might have been pressuring her to hard.' He admitted silently.

The five guys looked at their female club member. The current Kari sat in another corner of the room, studying peacefully while at her place of work a crowd of fangirls and an overdramatic Host Club King tried to get a grip of the album. The girls that had already seen the pictures were entertained by an unusual charming Haruhi who once again told them the story of two twins, torn apart by an unlucky destiny; though this time she didn't leave out the most dramatic details…

'Kari-chan does rather well.' Hunni said smiling.

'She sure has a talent to fill the customer's needs.' Agreed Kyoya. He looked at her while she was laughing about something a girl had said. She really seemed to enjoy herself.

Up until now, the detective hadn't found anything suspicious about her, only her reports from elementary school and an interview with an employee of the orphanage who hadn't known anything of real interest either. But he was sure she was hiding something.

Finally, the Host Club closed and they could only get rid of the girls when Kyoya asured them there would be an edition of photo albums about the baby host club for sale soon.

'So what profit did I make today, Kyoya-sempai?' the current Haruhi asked the vice-president grinning.

'Well, Kari, you managed to pay Haruhis debt off by half.' He said.

Kari wasn't surprised that the others had figured it out and neither was Haruhi. She stood up from her corner and put the book she had been reading in her bag.

'Well, we might give you the right to publish our baby photos if you cut Haruhis debt again at 50 %.' Kari said.

Right now the only person who wasn't aware what had happened was the confused Host Club King. 'Mom, can't you tell your daughters apart?' This is Haruhi.' He said, pointing at Kari.

The real Haruhi froze behind him. The others saw it and gasped. _He really can't tell who is who?_ They all thought. Kari narrowed her eyes at him.

'Do you think I'm Haruhi?' she asked him with a serious voice and looked him in the eyes.

Tamaki looked at her. Something was terribly wrong…

'You! You aren't Haruhi at all? Who are you??? What have you done to my daughter?' he panicked. Behind him, Haruhis shoulders got relaxed again. She somehow felt relieved and- happy? That he could tell her apart from her sister.

'Would somebody please explain it to him?' Kari yawned and sat down on a sofa.

'' Oye, tono, Haruhi and Kari swapped places for a day. Haruhi's over there.''

They pointed at Haruhi. When Tamaki finally understood, he ran over to Haruhi and squeezed her in a hug. 'How could my daughters do such a cruel thing to me?'

Kari sighted and stood up.' Let's go, Haru.'

'NOOOO' screamed Tamaki. 'I will not let go of my daughters I just found again.'

'We were here the entire day.' Said Haruhi.

'And we are not your daughters.' Said Kari.

'But I am like a father to Haruhi and you are her sister…' he argued.

'Yes but I don't want to be your daughter and I will never accept this.'

Kari said.

Tamaki, instead of going to his corner of woe, had a sudden idea.

'I CHALLENGE YOU!!!' he yelled.

'You what?' asked Kaoru. 'Tono has gone mad.' Hikaru said.

'WE WILL DO A CONTEST! IF A MEMBER OF THE HOST CLUB WINS OVER YOU, YOU WILL LET ME CALL YOU MY RIGHTFUL DAUGHTER AND YOU WILL WORK AS THE HOST CLUBS DOG FOR A YEAR!' he pointed at Kari.

'You know you should wait for her answer before you inform the entire school of the contest.' Kyoya said annoyed.

'I will join the contest. It's time to settle things.' Kari answered. The other Hosts looked at her surprised.

'Well what kind of a contest would you like? I already beat you at your own game.'

'We will do a singing contest! And every student will be able to vote for his favourite performance!'

'We should invite other participants, too. Otherwise it won't fit in our budget. You should talk to your father about it, Tamaki.'

'This sure isn't a very good idea, tono.' Said Kaoru. 'Yeah, I think Kari is rather good in singing.' Hikaru added.

'I wanna hear Haru-chan and Kari-chan singing!' Hunni said and smiled at the two girls.

'I won't take part. I suck at singing.' Haruhi said.

'I'm sure you'll manage to make a good ranking, Haruhi. It would be a pity if I had to double your debt because of the customer's frustration…' The shadow king smirked.

'Back when we were little you could sing rather nicely.' Kari said to her sister.

'Maybe, but since we were separated and mother died, I always sucked at singing.' Haruhi told her twin a little sad.

'Don't worry, nee-chan I'll help you find a song.'

Haruhi smiled. 'Thanks, Kari.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sooooo... this was chap 4. I added the first 4 chapters all on one evening... hope you enjoyed it untill now. of course we're gonna need songs for the contest.

The people who will take part are: Haruhi, Tamaki, the twins(together), Hunni, Mori, Kyoya, Kari, Kasanoda, the black magic club and the zuka club.

any suggestions about songs ? Review if you want anybody else take part.


	5. Chapter 5

Twinsister Chapter 5

**I do not own Ouran High School**** Host Club. (So sad about it)**

**And I don't own the songs from High School Musical.**

'Up until now, we have about 9 performances.' Kyoya said.

'Who are they?' asked an excited cute looking senior.

'Well of course the Host Club, which means you, Mori-senpai, Tamaki, the twins who will do a performance together, Haruhi and me. Then there is of course Kari and we have two other participants from our school: the black Magic Club and… Kasanoda-kun.'

'What? Why did you allow Bossanova to join this contest?' Hikaru asked angry.

The shadow king ignored him and continued with his explanation: 'And at the moment we are negotiating about participants from St. Lobelia's academy.'

'You mean… Are you serious?' Kaoru asked. 'Do you remember what happened with our lord the last time they were at Ouran?'

'It will probably wide Tamaki's horizon, I agree.' The Shadow King answered him.

'And they will bring a lot of fangirls.'

'Who are they talking about?' Kari asked Haruhi.

'Do you know the Zuka-Club?'

'You mean this feministic musical Club, Benibara started?' she laughed. 'They are going to participate? This is gonna be much more fun than I thought.'

Now Haruhi gave her sister a strange look. 'You know them?'

'Yes. Back in middle school, Benibara wanted me to join her fair maiden's society or whatever she called it. I didn't join. You already know why.'

She stopped talking when she noticed that everyone else around the table was suddenly quiet.

'Ne, Kari-chan, why didn't you join the Zuka-Club?' Hunni finally broke the silence.

'I hadn't enough free time and I didn't want to go to another school.' Kari answered.

_She __defintly isn't telling us he whole truth._ Kyoya thought once again. The private detective hadn't found anything more the last 4 days and he began to think about asking Kari directly only to get at least a little bit of information.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Damn it.' Haruhi said. Since the meeting in the Club room this morning she had used every break to search a song she could sing in the contest. At the moment she was sitting on a couch in the third music room, looking through a book with songs. She knew the notes, names and systems, but she simply couldn't manage to sing it.

'Hey nee-chan. What are you doing here?' Kari came into the room. She had brought Haruhis bento box with her because she knew Haruhi would forget eating over her desperate search.

'I'm looking for anything I could sing.' Her twin sighted.

'Hmm… Do you still know the song mom used to sing with us when we were little?' Kari asked her.

'Huh?' Haruhi looked at her sister. 'I can think of something like that but I don't remember it really,'

'Let's just try to bring your memory back!' Kari pulled her sister to the piano that stood in the corner of the room and sat down at the chair before it. She played the first accord and sang with a low voice:

'_Na na na na, na na na na, yeah- You are the music in me.'_

'This sound sounds – familiar.' Haruhi said.

'So you remember it a bit? Just join it when you feel like it.' Kari smiled.

'_You know the words__ 'Once upon a time' make you listen. There's a reason.'_

'' _When you dream, there's a chance you'll find a little laughter or happy ever after.''_

Haruhi softly joined the first part. She was surprised how well she knew this song.

This memory was still there, her mother, her sister an herself sitting in the girls room in the evenings, singing this song.

''_You're a harmony to the melody t__hat's echoing inside my head  
A single voice above the noise and like a common thread''  
'Hmm You're pulling me' _they sang the parts exactly like back then.

'_When I hear my __favourite song I know that we belong-'_

''_Oh you are the music in me''_

'_Yeah it's living in both of us it's brought us here because''_

''_You are the music in me , na, na, na, na oho na, na, na ,na yeah yeah yeah  
You are the music in me..._

_It's like I knew you before we met, can't explain it, aha there's no name for it  
I sang you words I've never said and it was easy  
Because you see the real me as I am, you understand  
And that's more than I've ever known_

_To hear your voice above the noise and know I'm not alone  
Oh, you're singing to me_

_When I hear my __favourite song I know that we belong  
Oh You are the music in me  
Yeah It's living in all of us it's brought us here because  
You are the music in me_

_Together we're gonna sing; we got the power to say what we feel  
Connected and real, can't keep it all inside_

_Hohou__ na, na, na, na oho yeah na, na, na, na oho yeah yeah yeah  
Na, na, na, na,  
You are the music in me...''_

The two girls completely forgot the world around them about singing this familiar song. For Haruhi it was strange that she actually knew every note and every line of this song- the memory seemed to reappear out of nowhere. How could she forget something so beautiful?

The shock about loosing first her sister and then her mother must have been much bigger than she could remember. But she was really happy when she smiled down at Kari who played the piano and sang along with her.

When they had sung the last note, Kari laughed.

'And you thought you suck at singing, Haru…'

'Haruhi?!?'

The girls turned around. In the open door of the third music room stood the Host Club with open mouths. Even Kyoya and Mori were visibly surprised by the song.

'Oh, you guys have to plan the contest, right?' Kari stood up and grinned at Haruhi.

'It seems I've made myself a pretty tough concurrent. But I don't plan to loose against the host club, not even against you, Haru. Well it seems to me you just found your song. Now everything you need are some fangirls who want to join you in your performance…

See you later!' With that she passed the hosts that still stood in the door.

'Damn, she's good.' Hikaru murmured.

'Haru-chan this was wonderful! Will you sing this song at the contest?' Hunni asked.

'I think I will.' Haruhi said slowly.

'My daughters can sing so lovely! Daddy is so proud of you, Haruhi!'

Tamaki hugged Haruhi with teary eyes and wouldn't let her go until the inwardly blushed Haruhi sent him into his corner of woe with the comment:

'I'm still not your daughter and I'd like to breathe now.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

This afternoon, the contest became the main topic amongst the host club customers.

It was most interesting which songs the different hosts would sing though this would be a secret until the contest.

'I really have no clue which song each one will sing. Who chose the songs for them?'

One girl asked.

'I guess as Renge-san is back in France for a year, the boys will have to chose their songs by themselves.' Another girl answered.

'I heard that Kari-san helped Haruhi-kun to choose a song. She is rather talented in music, I think.'

'If I was that talented I would take part, too.'

'Why don't you ask Haruhi-kun if you can join him in his performance?' Kari asked the girls who currently were waiting for their term. 'He needs some girls to sing the song with and I'm sure he would like to practise with you.'

The girls swooned and giggled about the thought of singing with one of their hosts.

Kari smiled._**Now**__ the competition has become interesting._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The day of the competition the whole School only talked about the event which would happen this evening in the first theatre of Ouran. The number of performances had increased from 9 to 10 because the Zuka-club would take part for sure.

When Haruhi was practising the song in the second music room, said club found her.

'Oh Haruhi, fair maiden, your voice is so beautiful that your refuse to join our club is even more painful than it was back then!' Benibara said.

_In a way she's as theatralic as Tamaki in his worst moments…_ Haruhi thought.

'Haru? Are you finished?' asked a voice from behind the Zuka club.

'Yes I am. Let's go to the club, Kari.'

Benibara, Suzurari and Hinaguki turned around and recognized Kari.

'Fair maiden! How comes it that we lose every fair maiden to this evil school?

Why do you know the other fair maiden?'

Kari smiled. 'Long time no see, Benibara. Well, in short, Haruhi and I are twins.'

She explained it to a wet eyed Zuka Club who afterwards again tried to get Haruhi and Kari to transfer to St. Lobelias academy for girls.

'I'm sorry, but I want to stay at Ouran. But I'm really looking forward to the contest. It will be a lot of fun.' Haruhi gave them her natural smile.

'Why don't you come to the host club until the contest begins?'

'Oh, fair maiden, you are such a sweet person!'

'We will be honoured to follow your invitation.'

Kari smiled. _They haven't changed a single bit from back then._

'Let's go then.' Haruhi said. 'Kari, will you come with us?'

'No. I have to go to the library for some homework.' Kari told her.

'But I might join you later.'

'Okay.'

Haruhi and the Zuka Club went to the third music room and Kari left in the direction of the library.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Zuka club requested Haruhi for the whole afternoon under the condition that they wouldn't tell the customers Haruhis secret. Though, of course they tried to make a few customers transfer to Lobelia, it was very funny to see their interactions with Tamaki, the twins and even Kyoya, who one time joined them in a heated discussion about feminine behaviour.

He found his match in Hinaguki, the genius freshman who hated men almost as much as Benibara. A cold wind blew from Kyoyas direction towards the girl just to meet her burning-of-hatred answer in the middle between them. The people around them hid behind the sofas for the time the two of them were arguing and for Haruhi it was a very scary experience- third scariest ever, directly ranked behind one, thunder storms, and two, running out of food during weekends when the shops had closed…

When the customers had gone, Haruhi had to go, too.

'I have to go to the last practice time for my performance. The girls must already be there.

See you later!'

'We will see you this evening, fair maiden.' Benibara said enthusiastically when Haruhi rushed through the door.

The people who remained in the third music room belonged either to the Zuka Club or the Host Club.

The Zuka Club turned to the Host Club and Hinaguki began to speak:

'Though you are men and therefore might not be able to understand, you should listen really carefully now or else we will make sure that you will regret it.'

'What would you want to tell us?' Kyoya asked interested.

'We ask you to take good care of the two fair maidens.' Suzurari said.

'Why would you ask us for something like this?' Hikaru said.

'It seems that they are okay with staying at this mixed school but we still want them to be happy. Haruhi seems to be happy and sure Kari is as happy as she could be right now but we will make them immediately transfer to Lobelia if this changes.' Hinaguki explained.

'But neither Haruhi nor Kari wants to transfer to Lobelia!' Hikaru said.

'They both rejected you! Haruhi back then at the culture festival and Kari in middle school!'

'This is true, but both of them had most honourable motives to reject us. Haruhi did it to accomplish her dream and Kari to stay near the one she loved. This was such romantic. They really are the purest maidens we ever found anywhere we've been. So we want to protect them as much as we can in such a cruel world that tears twins apart and takes away those you love…' Benibara said.

'I thought the only kind of romance you accept is lesbian? Was Kari in love with a girl?'

Kyoya asked interested._ Could this be the thing she hid from us?_

'No. It was sad that we lost this fair maiden to a man though I must admit that the actions of this man were nearly as noble and pure as a maidens. Their romance was the only hetero love the Zuka Club ever accepted.'

The hosts were surprised. The thought of any male creature being accepted by the Zuka Club was incredible. But a male creature being allowed to have a romance with a fair maiden?

What was this man like to do something that needed inhuman strength?

'Who was this boy?' asked Kyoya.

'He was the best artist I ever met though destiny damned him to do such a cruel business as his families. It was such a tragedy when-'

'Benibara!'

Everyone turned around to the girl that stood in the door with balled fists. Kari's whole body shivered in anger.

'I told you when we last met. This is the past. Do. Not. Talk. About. It. Ever. Again.'

Her hair covered her face nearly to the half so they couldn't see her eyes.

'I'm sorry, Kari.' Benibara said. 'But we only wanted to make sure you are happy.'

'I can take care of myself. I learned it a long time ago. Now would you please get out of my sight?'

The Zuka club sighted and shot the Hosts who were looking at Kari questioning a threatening gaze. 'Remember what we told you before.' Benibara only said before they went out of the door.

The boys exchanged looks.

'Kari-chan, what were they talking about?' Hunni asked in a soft voice.

She ignored the question and went to where her bag lay.

She took it and turned around to leave when Kyoya stepped in her way.

'I think it's time to give us some answers, Kari.'

She looked up and they saw sadness in her eyes none of them had ever seen before.

'It's not like I don't wanna talk 'bout it, it's just that I cannot. I'm simply not able to.'

'Does Haruhi know?' Kyoya asked.

'Everything. She's my twin in the end.'

'Why didn't I found any information about you?' he finally asked the burning question.

'I made sure nobody would. But dontcha worry. I'm not gonna hurt your little family.

I would never be able to hurt Haruhi and I know why she likes all of you this much.'

She smiled a little smile and hid her current agony behind it.

'If you would excuse me now…' She went around Kyoya and left the room.

Kyoya just stared to the door where she left. She had discovered his motive for his research this easily? Was it this obvious?

'You know, Takashi; I think we should help Kari-chan becoming happy.'

'Hai. She's gone through a lot of things.' Mori answered in one of his rare longer sentences in public.

'I didn't know she is hurt in this way. She usually doesn't act depressed or like she's gone through some kind of tragedy.' Hikaru said. 'We don't even know the whole story yet and I doubt that Haruhi would tell us.' Kaoru reminded him.

'We just have to help her. Not only for herself but also for the sake of Haruhi.'

They looked at the host club king surprised. He was right, Haruhi wouldn't be happy if Kari wasn't.

Kyoya looked at his friends and wondered if they recognized what was going on.

They had begun caring about Kari as much as about Haruhi. He smiled. No matter how this contest would end, from now on their family would have a new member.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Ok guys please dont kill me for Haruhis song, I simply had to put it in because it's the only song I like from these movies...**

**Well whatever I'm still searching desperately for songs. Hopefully next chap wont be this dramatic.**

**Hope you enjoyed reading. Please review!  
**


End file.
